


"i like  y o u!"

by lingdidi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How to tag lmao, it's just a p cute scenario of u and youngk liking each other till the confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdidi/pseuds/lingdidi
Summary: How are you supposed to react when the person you quite-obviously (or so you thought) like sounds so sure of himself when mentioning how he knows you like your (and one of his) best friend?Is he just oblivious, or is he acting like he doesn't see your feelings in purpose because he can't reciprocate them?Trying to be stronger than the fear of rejection in your heart, you promise yourself you will confess and make him know that he is the person you love.





	"i like  y o u!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work I post here! I usually write on tumblr @hrenjunie for kpop groups and @zerendiipity for cpop! My main is @lingdidi on both here and tumblr so if you use it, feel free to follow me there or message me if you wanna be friends! 
> 
> It's been a long time since I've written something, so I hope this is not too bad. Also, it's supposed to be gender neutral because I never really try to depict a specific kind of reader (physically) so if you notice something off, let me know!
> 
> I hope you like this and if you got here, thank you for reading!

—”I like- What?” —You asked him wanting to make sure that you hadn’t misheard anything. Or even worse, that he hadn’t even said anything and what you thought he said had just been part of your imagination.

—”I said, I wouldn’t want to get in between you and Wonpil. I know you like him, so you two should go to the water park together.” —Your expression remained the same since the first time (and now you were sure) you heard him say it.

‘I know you like Wonpil’. Since when was your friendship with Wonpil seen as something beyond platonic? You wanted so much to just say Wonpil isn’t the person you like, that in fact, that person is in front of you and it’s him, Kang Younghyun. But for some reason, you couldn’t get any words out of your already half-opened mouth. Later that day, you decided to blame your silence on how shocked you were.

—”You think I like Wonpil?” —Both you and him knew the answer to that question. ‘I know you like Wonpil’. He didn’t just think it, he was very sure of it, apparently. Sure enough to say it as if it wasn’t the first time he had acknowledged the ‘fact’ in front of you.

And just as you expected, he said yes, but his expression had changed and it showcased a sudden doubt in his assumption. Suddenly he had a feeling he was wrong, and in contrast to that, this time he was right.

—”You don’t like Wonpil?” —He inquired, and when you slowly shook your head in response he cringed at himself for a second and inmediately tried to hide it with an awkward smile and a forced chuckle.— “R-Really? Wow, I thought you did! This is actually so embarrassing.” —He finally admitted, and this time it was you who laughed, clearly more genuinely than he had just done.

Before you could say anything to change the suddenly-uncomfortable atmosphere into something less overwhelming, the ringing of his phone beat you to it and interrupted the scene. When he took his phone out of one of the front pockets of his jeans you briefly managed to read the name ‘Sungjin’ in the screen.  


—”They’re probably out there already, let’s go.” —He said, and you nodded and followed him while he picked up the call and talked to Sungjin for less than even half a minute, just to hear what he had already guessed the younger meant to say and ending it with an ‘Okay, we’re walking out of the cinema now’.

You, Younghyun and the little group of friends you had in common which consisted of Jaehyung (or Jae, as you usually called him for short), Sungjin, Dowoon and your best friend Wonpil had gone to the cinema to watch a movie. It had been a long time since most of you had gone there, with the exception of Jae who had recently gone to see some action movie with other friends that you didn’t really know. Therefore, all of you decided to change your usual hangouts at any of your homes or going out for dinner to going to the cinema. Since the six of you didn’t fit in one car, in the ride there you were in Jae’s car with obviously, Jae, and Wonpil. And Dowoon, Sungjin and Younghyun were in Sungjin’s car. Now, judging from who was calling, you guessed this time Sungjin would be the one to drive you and Younghyun home. After the movie was over, you had stayed behind to go to the bathroom while your friends went ahead to get their cars and when you came out Younghyun had been there waiting for you, quickly explaining he waited for you because it’s late and he didn’t want to leave you alone since there wasn’t really anyone around and everyone was inside the movie rooms doing the same thing you guys had been doing a few minutes before that moment.

After listening to him mentioning that any of your friends would give him a call to let you two know they were outside already, you told him that you and Wonpil had started planning a little one-day trip to the water amusement park for the very next day and asked him to come. But it was then when, even though you had mentioned that both you and your best friend were planning everything thinking that not only you two but the whole group would go, he had said he didn’t want to interrupt what could be a date for you and Wonpil since he ‘knew you liked him’.

And that’s how you got to this situation that luckily and thanks to not only Sungjin’s interruption through the phone call and also to quickly walking out of the cinema and getting in the car with Sungjin.

The whole ride back home (though for you it wasn’t exactly ‘home’ since you were staying the night at Wonpil’s to have your weekly sleepover) was pretty normal and basically consisted on talking about the movie you had watched. A little debate sparked up when you and Sungjin commented on how you didn’t exactly love the ending for it, while Younghyun’s opinion was exactly the opposite.

Sooner than you realised, the car stopped and it was time to get off. Jae’s car was parked a few meters ahead of Sungjin’s and judging from how you didn’t see anyone around, you doubted they’d still be in the car and assumed they each already went to their house. They didn’t live together, but they lived in the same building so it was pretty much as if they did.

You bid your goodbyes to both Sungjin and Younghyun, but even as you turned around to knock on Wonpil’s door, you couldn’t get the image of Younghyun smiling at you out of your head. Then, Wonpil opened the door. He saw his friends walking to their own homes behind your back so he said goodbye to them before letting you in and then closing the door.

Why did Younghyun think you and Wonpil liked each other? It’s not like you two were really the kind of best friends who looked like a couple. No one before had ever mistaken you for a couple. Maybe it’s not even about ‘liking each other’. Perhaps there was something about the way you acted that made it look like _you _liked him.

—”Hey Wonpil,” —You called, and he just hummed to let you know he was listening as he walked to his bedroom with you following him.— “Is there anything I do or say to you that could be seen as something more than platonic?” —The boy suddenly halted his steps, causing you to bump against his back and to then take a few steps back. Then he turned around looking at you with a both confused and slightly cringing expression.

Yup, just seeing that, you felt much better. There was nothing romantic about you and Wonpil’s friendship and neither of you wanted it.

—”Why are you asking that? I’m scared. Are you sending me hints about something?” —You could see he was joking but at the same time, lowkey worried about the meaning behind your question. You laughed and shook your head.

—”Of course not. I asked because apparently, Younghyun was completely sure that I have a crush on you.” —After hearing that Wonpil just stared you in silence with his eyebrows raised and a face that spoke about his incredulous state by itself.— “I know! I was shocked too when he told me.” —

He finally just resumed his walking towards his room and finally went inside it, sitting on his desktop chair and you sitting on his bed after kicking off your shoes. You two still had to take a shower, but this conversation wasn’t really over yet so you two decided to get comfortable.

—”If he really sees something romantic between us but he can’t see that you’re basically whipped for him, then he really is blind!” —Wonpil exclaimed, making you laugh but inmediately tried to defend yourself.

—”Hey! I’m not whipped!” —Wonpil just rolled his eyes and decided not to respond to that, making both of you laugh this time at the scene.

After you both calmed down, Wonpil got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to you before slowly laying down and facing up. You did the same thing and stared at the ceiling silently for a few sconds before Wonpil spoke again.

—”Did you tell him and Sungjin-hyung about going to the water park this weekend?” —You nodded, and although you weren’t looking at each other you knew he noticed thanks to him feeling the movement next to him.— “And well?”—

—”Well, actually I just told Younghyun when we were waiting for Sungjin to pick us up. Then he said that we should go alone because it’s obvious I have a crush on you,” —Wonpil snorted and then couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as you kept talking.— “and then I couldn’t bring it up again because... It was so awkward.” —This time you felt your best friend nod in understatement.

Once again, the room was submerged in an ephemeral silence.

—”Well, I already told Jae-hyung and Dowoon and they said yes. I’m sure Sungjin-hyung will say yes too.” —You nodded again and feeling like the conversation was over, Wonpil got up from the bed and grabbed his pjs to take a shower. You had already left your bag with your clothes there before you went to the cinema so you would take a shower after Wonpil.

And in the meantime as you waited for him, you let out a sigh and replayed some memories inside your head, including the events you had lived today.

You thought about that one time you were sitting in between him and Wonpil while watching a horror movie at Jae’s house and clinged to each other when you got scared. You could have perfectly reached for Wonpil if you liked him, yet you let Younghyun hold you, resting your head on his chest and wondering is his heart was beating as fast as yours.  


Then, you thought back about the time you were feeling so stressed during finals season that you started crying hiding behind some bookshelves in the library, away from the tables where everyone was working and trying to find something that would help you with the exam that you had no idea how to tackle. At that moment, you received a message from him saying he was in the library and asking where you were, since you were going to study together. When you didn’t answer even though you had read the messages, he knew something was wrong and found you in less than one minute. He softly placed his hands on your cheeks and dried your tears with your thumbs, whispering calming words of you doing well in not only this but all of your exams and promises of helping you.

Starting to feel a little anxious, you finally thought back to the events of the present day. How while watching the movie sitting next to each other you suddenly turned your heads and made eye contact, him giving you a gentle smile and then reaching for your head to grasp it in his for a second before slowly letting go.  


Were you building false hopes? Were you wrong for thinking that perhaps there was something special for him too and that your feelings weren’t completely one-sided? Would he do the same thing for anyone? Of course, you wouldn’t hate him if he did, since that only showed how caring and kind he was. But you would have never thought that even though he was the person you gave that kind of attention to he’d think that you liked someone else.

Just like when you were in the car going home, time passed too fast and you heard Wonpil walking back into the room, already wearing his pjs. You sat up to look at him and to get up to grab your things before heading to the bathroom.  


—”(Y/N), I was thinking, why didn’t you just tell Younghyun-hyung that the one you like is actually him and just confess once and for all-” —You interrupted him with a loud whine as you let yourself fall back on the bed.

—”I know! I should have! But I couldn’t! I was so shocked and it was so awkward!” —You complained and then whined again. Wonpil laughed at your reaction and soon enough you were laughing a little too. What was the point of beating yourself up over it? It was best to laugh at it and do better next time.

‘Next time...’

As you got up from the bed and finally went to get your things to shower, you decided.  


‘Next time, I’m going to tell him.’ You promised yourself, taking a deep breathe in an attempt to control the sudden nervousness you felt inside your chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Right after you finished getting dressed, your swimwear already under your clothes, Dowoon walked into the room, quickly apologising as he caught you adjusting your shirt and thinking you weren’t done changing.

—”It’s okay, I’m done now.” —You said, smiling at him and grabbing your phone that you had left on top of the dresser. Dowoon opened his mouth to tell you what he had come there for but someone beat him to it.

—”(Y/N)! We’re all ready, let’s go!” —Someone yelled, and you inmediately recognised that voice to be Younghyun’s. Dowoon sighed and let out an awkward laugh, smiling afterwards.

—”Why did they tell me to come tell you if then he’s gonna shout it himself?” —You laughed too and walked out of the room with him, making your way to the living room where everyone was waiting.

Jae and Wonpil were sitting on the couch looking at something on the older’s phone. Sungjin was making sure he had everything he needed, and Youngk was just leaning on the wall right next to the entrance door. When you two made eye contact he gave you a sweet smile, as he always did. However no matter how many times he did it your heart didn’t seem to get used to it.

—”Ah, you’re ready? Then we can leave!” —Jae exclaimed, finally looking up from his phone and at each of you to make sure everyone was ready and then both him and Wonpil finally got up from the couch and made their way to the door.  


Everyone walked out involved in different conversations, but everything was cut off when before separating to get inside one of the two cars that would drive them to the water park (which would be once again Sungjin and Jae’s), Wonpil let out a loud gasp, making all of you turn to look at him.

—”What did you forget?” —You asked him with a smirk, knowing him well enough to be sure that was exactly what happened. And as you expected, you were right.

—”My phone!” —He exclaimed, and quickly walked back inside the building to go get it. Some of you laughed at it and Sungjin just let out a sigh.

—”I’ll wait for him, you guys can go ahead.” —After everybody agreed, you, Dowoon and Jae got into the aforementioned’s car and drove off.

The ride there was fun. You were sitting in the passenger seat next to Jae, asking him to let you play the music during the ride. He groaned and acted like he didn’t want you to, even jokingly mocking your music taste. After insisting once, he broke down and answered with an ‘Okay, fine’ as if he really had needed the extra convincing and he wasn’t just teasing you. You heard Dowoon chuckle at the little scene and didn’t really notice how Younghyun just stayed silent through it all, even when you finally started playing the music and Jae started singing dramatically, making you and Dowoon laugh again.

Once again, and like everytime you spent time with your friends, time really seemed to fly and soon you were getting out of the car. Now you just had to wait for Sungjin and Wonpil to arrive.

—”I’m gonna go buy our tickets while we wait for them.” —Jae said, walking away with Dowoon following him.

—”Okay! I’ll stay here!” —You responded.

Younghyun was silent again, and this time you did notice it. It was pretty weird, since he was always so bright. He wasn’t like this when you were still at Wonpil’s, so you wondered if something happened on the way here. Did he receive bad news about something? Or had he already been like this before but you hadn’t noticed or he had done better in hiding it? Maybe he was just feeling under the weather.

When he caught you looking at him he arched his eyebrows for a second clearly not expecting the eye contact, but he quickly gave you a small smile that you could easily tell was kind of fake.

If only you could guess what he was feeling towards you as well as you could guess with this things. Or even better...

—”Hey, (Yn)?” —You blinked, still looking at him and letting him know you’re listening.

... If only he could be less dense and guess who is actually the person you like.

—”I know it now, the person you like... Is Jae, right?” —

There was silence again. But this was different from the awkward silence from the previous night, different from the peaceful silence in Wonpil’s room, different from Younghyun’s unusual silence in the drive here.

This silence was full of tension.

—”You...” —Younghyun arched his eyebrows at you again. He didn’t hear you well, so he mouthed a ‘what’ and stared at you in confusion.

Finally breaking, you let out a whine and facepalmed almost a little too loudly, startling the guy in front of you and even a person who has just walked by the two of you. You put your hand away from your face and frowned at him, not even paying attention to how his expression slowly changed from curious to almost somewhat scared of not knowing what was going through your mind at that moment. Okay, maybe he got it wrong again, but did it really make you that angry?

—”I don’t like Wonpil! I don’t like Jae! And before you can assume I do, I don’t like Sungjin or Dowoon! I like _you_! The person I like is _you_!” —You exclaimed, not even paying attention to how his expression went from curious to shocked with a faint blush starting to color his cheeks.

—”You like _me_?” —He finally questioned after just opening and closing his mouth for less than a second not knowing exactly what to say or how to react.

You nodded and let out a sigh, still looking at him. You didn’t know where did you find the courage to still keep the eye contact after confessing and without receiving a proper answer. He looked so surprised you were starting to feel scared. Did he really not know? Did he never notice anything? Or... Did he not want to notice because he didn’t like you the same way?

—”Is it so bad that I like you that you never thought of it?” —Your tone of voice was calmer, but it had a tinge of sadness or even disappointment to it. The more you spoke, the closer to a whisper your voice sounded.

You ended up looking away and towards the ground, but quickly looked up again when you saw Younghyun suddenly standing in front of you and saw his hands reaching for yours. He grabbed them and, kind of like the instant where he held your hands the previous day at the cinema, he held them a little too tightly and then softened his grip on them, but this time he didn’t let go.

You looked at his face without saying anything. You didn’t even think there was anything else left to say not only for you but for him too, and even as he held you, the lack of words still made you believe that he probably didn’t feel like you did.

—”(Y/N)...” —

You hummed, once again letting him know you were paying attention. Well, as much as you could while your mind started to drift away because of the feelings starting to overwhelm you.

—”Can you guess who’s the person I like?” —You blinked a few times in a row, so far doing great at trying to keep your tears where they should be and answer Younghyun’s question.

—”Why are you asking me if it’s not me?” —Not expecting you to answer his question with another question, he chuckled for a second and shook his head slightly.

—”That’s it, why would I ask you, if it’s not you? Do you think I’m that mean?” —He asked again, smiling down at you and trying to change the tense atmosphere to something more lighthearted. You felt the heat rushing to your cheeks as you finally understood and almost felt stupid for not noticing from the first question.

You let out a sigh again, this time one of relief because you were already seeing yourself heartbroken and not being able to enjoy the rest of your day (and probably the rest of the following weeks). Younghyun laughed again and let go of one of your hands to softly move your head to look at him again when you looked away after sighing.  


—”I like _you_, too.” —He whispered with that characteristic sweet smile still on his face as he imitated the emphasis on the ‘you’ that you had given when you confessed your feelings. You smiled back at him and slowly both of you closed your eyes as the distance between your lips was reduced to cero.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**[BONUS]**

****—”Yo, what-” —

—”Oh my god-” —Dowoon whispered right after Jae spoke and stopped dead in his tracks, watching the scene unfold from a safe distance.

—”We’re here!” —Wonpil’s familiar voice exclaimed (thankfully not loud enough to disrupt the new couple) with Jae quickly shushing him and pointing to you and Younghyun. Wonpil let out a loud gasp and Jae shushed him again.

—”Finally, you won’t believe the amount of weird questions I had to go through during the whole drive-” —Sungjin started speaking as he got out of his car, this time all the other three guys asking him to remain silent. Confused, Sungjin followed everyone’s gazes and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening.— “Since when do they like- Are they dating!?” —He whisper-yelled.

—”Yes, finally” —The other three said in unison.

Apparently you and Younghyun weren’t the only dense ones who hadn’t noticed your mutual feelings.  



End file.
